For the love a lemon drop
by Harper2
Summary: How does Albus feel everytime someone refuses his precious lemon drops? Find out!


For the Love of a Lemon Drop

Disclaimer. I own nothing. If I did do you really think I'd be posting this stuff online? No!!! I'd be a millionaire in the Bahamas or something. Just for clarifying I don't own Harry Potter! Poo!

Albus Dumbledore was having a less than happy day, the forces of evil were alive and kicking, Fudge was being particularly obtuse, and everyone had refused his precious lemon drops!

It had all started with Severus...

(Flashback)

_Albus was sitting at his desk quietly playing with his figurines "Luke! I am_ _your father! No, cried Luke, you can't be my daddy, nooooo!" He was interrupted when an out of breathe Severus Snape burst into the room._

_"Albus, we've a situation! The dark lord is planning to use that brat Potter as a virgin sacrifice!" _

_Albus eyes twinkled, "well, we must stop him but would you care for a lemon drop before we thwart him Severus?"_

_"No Albus, I abhor such muggle things. Now back to the matter at hand! If the dark lord succeeds he'll return from the dead- again!"_

(Flashback ends)

Minerva

(Flashback)

_Albus was just sitting down to a nice tea when Minerva walked stiffly into his office._

_"Albus I need to talk to you about Severus's blatant favoritism of the Slytherins!"_

_Albus's eyes twinkled as he held a candy tin toward her "very well, a lemon drop Minerva, they're quite good."_

_She pursed her lips "Albus this isn't the time for sweets, students are being treated unfairly!"_

_"There's always time for sweets," Albus muttered but Albus retracted the candy tin and his eyes lost some of their twinkle. "Nevertheless, tell me about your grievance."_

(Flashback end)

Madame Pince

(Flashback)

_Albus was happily playing tag with Fawks when a shrill voice startled him, allowing Fawks to tag him and win the game. "Oh poo, well wonderful game Fawks! How about a lemon drop to celebrate! And you Madame Pince would you care to join in our little celebration by having a lemon drop with us?"_

_"Never mind that sugar rubbish, Albus! In less than 2 hours those little monster will be back to destroying my precious books!" She gasped and clutched at her heart._

_"Now Madame Pince, I am sure it isn't as terrible as you make it out to be. Why young Ms. Granger loves the library..." she cut him off._

_"Granger! Granger! What Granger has done to my books is enough to warrant death in some libraries!"_

_He sighed "of course, Now you want to ban everyone from the library?..."_

(Flashback end)

To Severus again

(Flashback)

_Albus had just been crowned Ms. East Side London and was taking his walk down the runway when he was awoken by Severus's voice._

_"Albus, good you're awake. Albus this time Minerva has gone too far! She's trying to get back the points that I rightfully took from her Gryffindor brats!"_

_Albus sighed but extended the candy tin with non twinkling eyes and a smile more steel than cheerfulness' first of all, wouldn't you care for a lemon drop?"_

_Severus paced the room "no, now Headmaster I am simply making up for what Minerva does to my students..."_

_Albus cut him off, "Severus," he said very carefully are you quite sure you won't reconsider? They're quite tasty and good for you."_

_Severus carefully eyed the headmaster's grim face and tightening knuckles. He then spoke very carefully and softly "no thank you headmaster, not right now."_

_Albus nodded and let the candy tin fall onto the desk with a clatter " fine, now what were you in such a tizzy about Severus?" He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair "Something about Minerva?"_

(Flashback end)

Fudge

(Flashback)

_Albus was carefully braiding his beard when Fudge stormed in yelling._

_"Headmaster Dumbledore! What's this about Potter wanting to go to Hogsmeade? He's dangerous Dumbledore!"_

_Albus's eyes narrowed and his mouth set in a grim line. His hands slowly went towards the candy tin as he listened to the minister's rant. **Wait, is he really worthy of the lemon drops? No! Oh, well... **with that thought, Albus smiled wide and propped his head on his hands, "Oh!!! Do tell me more Cornelius!" _

(Flashback end)

And finally Harry came.

(Flashback)

_Harry yawned and rubbed his neck as he climbed the stairs to the Headmaster's office. He'd been up all night studying and reading the book that the headmaster had lent him. He pushed open the door and was shocked silent and still._

_The office had either been trashed or the decorator had a hole in their head. The chairs were surrounded by buckets of lemon drops, on the walls were pictures of the headmaster smiling and offering a candy tin full of lemon drops, lemon drops were everywhere, and even Fawks hadn't been able to escape._

_Harry walked over to him, book clutched tight, and reached out to pet the distressed Phoenix. Someone had substituted his metal stand for one comprised of lemon drops. Fawks pecked morosely at his new stand and squawked at something behind Harry._

_Harry turned around and was surprised to discover a very disgruntled Headmaster Dumbledore entering the office. As he sat behind his desk, Harry spoke up "I've come to return the book you loaned me Professor."_

_The headmaster stared at him for some time before visibly steeling himself and picking up a candy tin "Harry, won't you have a lemon drop?"_

_Harry stuttered "um..., well headmaster..."_

_"Harry, maybe you aren't hearing me properly. Harry. Won't. You. Have. A. Lemon. Drop?"_

_Harry, very confused, looked to Fawks for help. The Phoenix, very astute to his surroundings, nodded frantically yes._

_Dumbledore drew his attention once again, "**Harry, please answer me. Now. Would. You..."**_

_Harry interrupted him "Yes! Yes! I would love a lemon drop headmaster! In fact may I have two?" It was if a complete change had come over the headmaster. Gone were the frown, the head non-twinkling eyes, and the not so cheerful disposition._

_The headmaster smiled "why of course you may Harry, you know I was beginning to think that no one else liked them? I must say that had me a bit miffed."_

_Harry kept his mouth shut and sucked quietly on his sweets._


End file.
